


My Sweet Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet sub!Guy, and angry stuttering Dom!Thomas. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifersshroud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersshroud/gifts).



> Written for my best friend Chester who wanted dominated Guy and I just love Thomas. Ends up as sort of fluff at the end.

My hands and knees ached from being on them so long. The door squeaked slightly as it opened before clicking shut. Something dropped heavily on the table. Another click. A long inhale. Slow exhale. "Mmmm." A tangible smirk in his voice. "Look at my gorgeous boy... So good on his knees." Another long drag. "Come." I crawled slowly towards him, stealing a glance upwards. Thomas was naked, erection already straining against his stomach. He caught me looking and frowned. "Eyes down, bitch." I bit back a whimper, eyes snapping to the floor. I stopped in front of him, staring down at his pale, skinny feet. "Kneel. Eyes down..." he growled. I bit my lip, and got to my knees. A hand combed through my hair, coming to rest at the back of my head. It gripped tightly, pulling my head back. My eyes traveled up his gorgeous body, drinking in the sight of Thomas. He gripped tighter, drawing a moan from me. His other hand caressed my cheek, having abandoned his still burning cigarette in an ashtray. A thumb brushed across my lips. My tongue snaked out of my mouth, wrapping around the long, thin digit and sucking it into my mouth. He let out a soft moan, which degenerated into a hiss. He pulled his thumb out of my mouth and jerked my head back violently. "Want something to suck, slut? I've got you something then... But you're not getting it quite yet." The grip on my hair got tighter as he pushed me to the floor, ass up in the air. I whimpered softly, as I realized how achingly hard I was. Thomas snatched a riding crop off of the table, cracking it hard against my ass. The initial sting made me gasp, before settling into a pleasurable burn. The crop cracked against my ass again, curling my toes a bit. "Crawl to my side of the bed." I crawled towards the bed with Thomas a step behind me, teasing me with the crop. He dragged the tip of it slowly across my entrance, before flicking it against me. I whimpered as a sudden, violent grip on my hair caused me to freeze. Thomas's weight settled on my back, trailing sharp kisses up my neck. "Such a good little whore, aren't you? Come here..." He pulled me over to the bed by my hair, then released me before sitting down with his legs spread slightly and his arms resting on his thighs, crop still in hand. His legs framed his erection perfectly. I licked my lips, crawling closer. He smiled. "Suck it. Just staring at it will do neither of us good." I crawled in between his legs, rubbing my cheek against his cock. He moaned, losing his grip on the crop, fingers digging into his knees. "N-now, Guy." I wrapped my lips around the head, sucking slightly and flicking my tongue against his slit. A groan rumbled out from deep in his chest. I took half his length into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking hard. He bit his lip, pushing me away. "Enough. I know what you really want. On the bed, now." I climbed onto the bed next to him, putting my chest to the mattress and my ass in the air. His weight shifted behind me, his hands trailing down my back to my hair, pulling slightly. "Mmm. G-gonna f-fuck you s-s-so hard." He leaned down, licking the back of my neck, erection nestled in the cleft of my ass. I moaned, pushing back against him. He wanted it as bad as I did. He only stutters in bed when he's barely controlling himself. I ground my ass against his cock. "Thomas, please." I whined. "Fuck me. Fuck me into the bed. Fuck me so hard I won't walk tomorrow." He moaned into my neck, before leaning over and fumbling the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. I heard the cap flick open, then felt a cold, slick finger circle my entrance. He pressed gently against me. "R-relax, babe." His finger slipped slowly inside, drawing a long moan from me. I pushed back against his finger, whimpering. A second finger quickly joined the first, scissoring slightly. The sweet burn of the stretch was always the best... Until he crooked his fingers and hit that sweet spot deep inside me. I cried out, begging. "Thomas, come on!" His fingers left me, and I whined at the loss. The slick head of his cock pressed against my ass. "R-ready, b-babe?" He was breathing heavily against my neck. I nodded. "Please." He pushed in slowly, moaning loud. I pushed my ass into hips, fully sheathing him in me. He rubbed my hips softly. "T-tell m-me w-when..." I clenched around him, arching my back. "Now!" He pulled out slowly before thrusting in hard. The head of his cock brushed my prostate, showering stars across my vision. I cried out, gripping the sheets tightly. "Harder, please." He thrusted harder, hitting my prostate each time. He gripped my hips hard, fingers digging into my flesh. "I-i'm gonna c-cum." I clenched tightly around him. "Cum for me, love." He thrusted only a couple more times before cumming deep in me, moaning a mangled version of my name. He pulled out slowly as sunk into the bed, erection pressed against my stomach. "R-roll over." I rolled over, feeling the slick of cum between my cheeks, the dull ache in my lower back. "Mmm?" Long spidery fingers splayed out on my thighs, warm lips wrapped around my cock. My hips thrusted up automatically, forcing my cock deeper in Thomas's throat. He swallowed it easily, sucking hard. My hands gripped the sheets hard. "Oh fuck." He bobbed slowly, dragging his tongue along my length. "I'm close... Keep that up." My toes curled as the first waves of my orgasm hit. I came with a litany of "Thomas" spilling from my lips. He greedily swallowed my cum, before crawling back up my body and snuggling into my neck. "Guy?" Too fucked out to be intelligent, the best I could manage was "hmm?" He smiled against my neck, brushing sweat-sticky hair off of my head. "I love you." "Love you too, Thomas."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't suck too hard. Please point out any grievous mistakes. If you want, bother me on lokibarbie.tumblr.com or @WhiskeyBowtie on twitter.


End file.
